


Lord of the rings-Hope for the future.

by Lasttime2014



Category: Lord of the rings.
Genre: Multi, Pregnancy, blowjob, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasttime2014/pseuds/Lasttime2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where sauron has won the war of the ring,a lone mage and his three rescued female companions seek to bring hope for a better future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arwen

Disclaimer:I don't own lord of the rings nor any of the characters depicted in this story.

The fellowship had failed.Frodo had been captured and the one ring returned to sauron.Through his dark powers he forcefully transported the elves who had fled middle earth back to be his slaves.

Those who tried to resist were cut down one by one.Lord Elrond,Lord Celeborn,Gandalf,Aragorn,Gimli,Legolas and many others fell.Orcs terrorized the lands daily,pillaging,raping and murdering whoever they pleased.Many fair and beautiful elven and human women were used as sex slaves by the orcs or to be used as breeding stock to birth stronger orc babies for saurons army.

It seemed all hope had been lost....until HE came along.

His name was Harvey.Harvey the flash.Harvey was a mage and a warrior,though much of a pacifist.He never drew his sharp short sword just for any danger and abhorred using combat spells.Though when he did deem it necessary...Valar help the bastard on the receiving end.He would need it.

As harvey travelled the now desolate orc run lands of middle earth one day,he happened to find a camp.An orc camp no less.As he drew curiously towards it,his eye met with a abhorrent sight.A huge Uruk-hai was deeply fucking a beautiful raven haired elf.Her fair pale body was covered with globs of hot,thick,yellow orc cum and her face twisted in disgust as the uruk pounded her pussy continuously.Shrieks of pain left her red pouty lips while the uruk took her.He procceeded to grab her by her silky hair and slam his mouth to hers in a wet,sloppy kiss,shoving his tongue down the maidens throat.Harvey's anger grew at the sight,a plan forming in his mind to save the female elf as soon as possible.He didn't wait long as the uruk finally reached his limit.

'Take my seed and bear my child,rivendell slut.Give me a healthy son you elvish WHORE!!'he roared as he came in her pussy as the elf cried in disgust.Two minutes passed as the elf finished his release,slipping his cock out of the unconscious elfs pussy as his thick seed ran out of her abused hole.

With a quick spell lightning erupted from harveys fingertips and struck the uruk-hai in the back with 100,000,000 volts of electricity till he was nothing but a mass of burnt flesh.Harvey rushed to the elf and performed some quick spells which healed her and cleaned her of the cum covering her body.He conjured a cart and placed her gently inside it,covering her with a warm,large blanket.

Harvey looked into the uruks tent only to be shocked even more.There lying naked on the ground with thick orc cum oozing from her pussy was the lady Galadriel and next to her Eowyn,shield maiden of Rohan in the same state.On top of their pussies were the words 'brood mare' in elvish.Luckily both were unconscious as well from their experiences.Harvey the same spells on both of the leaving them cum free and healed of their wounds.He gently placed them in the cart beside the dark haired elf and noticed as the subconsciously clung to each.Looking at the facial similarities of galadriel and the elf he deduced her identity to be Arwen undomniel,galadriel's granddaughter.

With a wave of his staff,the cart began moving towards the nearby forest where harvey had his home,hidden and guarded from any orc.He needed to hide the women from anymore orcs that would want them.Being important prisoners,he knew it was only a matter of time before their escape was noticed and reported to sauron.

######### 2 years later #######

Harvey sat on a bench outside his home in the village of paradise lost.He himself had created the village as a refuge for the few survivors and escaped male and female slaves of middle earth.Many people of different races lived here:Men and women from Gondor ans Rohan as well as Dunedain rangers,Dwarves from the mountains,A few hobbits,though the most were elves.Harvey was the mayor of the village and its main protector though a council made of representatives from all races was made to discuss and debate the important decisions.The village itself had an impenetrable magical barrier which not even sauron could pass and thus they were hidden and safe from harm.

Even though they lived in peace,they were preparing to once more take back middle earth.An army was being raised,outfitted,armed and trained to fight for their lost lands and free their kin still in captivity.There numbers grew and in 10 years they'd be ready.

It had been a hard task for harvey to make such a utopia in 2 years.He was glad it had worked out well though and he continued to hope for the future.

His keen ears catching the soft footsteps of an elf made his tired eyes look up from his musings to see who it was.Luxurious raven hair,beautiful pale white skin,perfect natural red lips,perfectly round cleavage and chocolate brown eyes and a perfect figure covered by a green dress met his gaze.It was the lady Arwen.

Since he had rescued her,galadriel and eowyn from their sexual slavery and started the village,harvey had made a point of ignoring or keeping away from them,citing social class and race differences.This had made the three ladies agitated for a reason that eluded him yet was clear to even the most stupid man in the village.The women had fallen in love with him.For two years he had ignored them,now it had come to a head finally.They would be ignored no longer.

She slowly came towards him and sat beside,her eyes looking curiously at him as he pretended to be looking elsewhere.She sighed.

'Do I disgust you that much,sir harvey,that you cannot even look at me when most males find it hard to look away.Do me,my grandmother and lady eowyn repulse you that much?'she asked quietly.

Harvey was shocked at this statement.He had never been disgusted by them and he told her so.Arwen seemed to capitalize on this statement as she   
moved closer to him.

'Then,sir harvey,why not be with us?,why ignore our love for you that came from the very day you rescued us?.Building a home for us an our people to rest and heal in when you yourself remain tired?,she asked him.

Sir harvey.He thought himself nothing but a mid-level mage.Even the title 'the flash' was nothing but a reminder of his quick spells and thinking,granted to him by the council.Who would love him when there were greater men to be had?,Was it not better to harden his heart before it was broken by a lady who would grow tired or him and leave him?.He remained silent as arwen continued talking in a soft voice.

'The lady Galadriel saw a vision.And in tat vision she saw a middle earth of such beauty as never before.She saw a great elvish city as great as Minas tirith with all elvendom residing in it.And in its throne room she saw many young elves both male and female,beautiful beyond all and stronger than many elves come before them.They were her children....and mine.And she saw you,our king sitting on the throne with us beside you.She saw Rohan.No longer a golden hall but a golden city,with a great army and horses that could charge swiftly as the wind into any battle.And she saw yours and eowyns daughter on the throne,a grreat queen of unmatched beauty among men.'

Harvey gripped his staff tightly at the revelation.Her words almost made him see the vision itself.But she was not yet finished.

'She then saw another vision should you continue to resist our love.She saw you fall in battle against sauron himself,destroying him and the ring before your death.She saw these very same people kill each other over the right to succeed you.She saw us three captured once more and used by the orc to bear there bastard children till an evil child,more treacherous than sauron,with the powers of an elf but heart of an orc was birthed.Then and only then would they slit our throats and let us die.'

Harvey's hands grew weak.He gazed up and met arwen's sad eyes.

'Would you leave us to that fate?,she asked him.He shook his head.Never would he be the object of their doom.

She took his hand and led him to her house where she then led him to the bedroom whereupon she locked the door and threw the key into a dark corner.She stood in front of him,letting her dress fall,leaving her naked before him.

'Prove it my love.Remove your clothes and come claim me as you should have two years ago'she said.She walked backwards ionto the bed,her eyes on him as she pushed her finger into her wet pussy,which was dripping her sweet nectar.

Sir harvey snapped his fingers softly and vanished his clothes.Arwen's gaze fell on his erect thick six inch cock and his swollen,bloated balls.He walked and climbed onto the bed and knelt down as he parted her legs and placed his mouth on her dripping pussy,sucking her juices deeply.

'Ahhh,yes,yes,yes,my love.Taste me.Taste the nectar from my womb.My eggs are ripe my love.They make my juice flow to ease your manhood to them.My eggs are in want of your seed,my love.AHHHH,YES,YESS!Suck deeper.Drink it and let it nourish your seed,make them even more fertile.Drink my love.DRINKKKK!OH VALAR!!!AM CUMMING!AHHHH!'

He drank her juices and saw her cum.He felt his seed tingle with each gulp of her juices.As arwen came down from her orgasm,he finally lay down on the sheets and watch arwens cheeks becomes rosy from her high,her pussy now literally overflowing with juice.His cock was freely leaking his pre-cum in copious amounts.Arwen flipped her dark hair from her face and put her mouth near his balls.Her eyes meeting his,she placed deep kisses on both balls before taking each bloated ball in her warm mouth and sucking deeply.Letting go of them she used her tongue to sloppily lick each nut,relishing their flavour.

'I can taste your seed,harvey.I can feel our children in your balls.'she said reverently.Her eyes then flashed to his face.'I'm afraid though that some of your thick,potent seed won't have the opportunity to breed me'.She licked his cock from top to bottom,gathering ppre-cum on her tongue and swallowing.'I hunger for your children,my love and must feed first.'

With that she took his cock in hand and sucked hard on it,giving him intense pleasure.she was slurping on his cock for all her worth and before long her reward arrived.Harvey thrust his cock down arwen's heavenly throat and released his thick,hot load into her belly,feeding her a protein rich meal.She let a good amount of seed lay on her tongue to savour.

As he moved her head gently from his cock,he watched as the elven beauty opened her mouth and remove her tongue out to show him his thick,potent seed.She spits it into her hand and gazes at it in wonder.

'So thick and hot.The smell itself is potent enough to make my eggs hot in anticipation.So fertile and creamy.'she whispers.she puts her hand to her mouth and swallows her hot meal,feeling it slide down her throat.She then licks her lips and smiles.

'Delicious.'

Without a word she lays down and spreads her legs.He moves his cock toward her soaking cunt and with a thrust,buries himself to the hilt inside her fertile womb.He begins to pound her elven pussy hard amidst her moans and cries.Her legs wrap around his waist trapping him within her.

'YES,YES,YES.OHHHH YES.POUND ME MY LOVE.THRUST YOURSELF DEEP WITHIN ME.DESTROY MY ELVEN CUNT!,POUND MY ELVEN PUSSY!DESECRATE MY SACRED CHAMBER WITH YOUR SEED.CUM!CUM!CUM FOR ME MY LOVE.GIVE ME YOUR THICK,POTENT,SEED.LET MY WOMB BEAR YOUR POWERFUL OFFSPRING.LET ME GROW BIG WITH YOUR SEED.LET ME MOTHER YOUR CHILDREN.BREED ME MY LOVE.CUM IN MEEEEE!!!'

With a roar of triumph,harvey buried himself deep in the lady arwen's pussy and came huge globs of hot,creamy,potent spunk into her womb.His thick cum clung to the walls of her womb like a paste,travelling to her ripe,fertile eggs and thoroughly impregnating on the spot.In her minds eye she saw his virile seed claim her eggs and become one.Galadriel's vision would come to pass.Her first child would be the first of many to come.

She kissed her future husband hard on the lips with passion as she placed his hand to her soon to be swollen womb.

'Soon,my husband.Our child will be here harvey,my love.'They fell asleep in each others arms,Arwen still rubbing her belly contently.

And somewhere in mordor,sauron felt a new emotion:fear.

To be continued in chapter two:Galadriel.


	2. Galadriel

characters depicted in this story.

Chapter 2:Galadriel.

Arwen undomniel cradled her new born half-elven daughter close to her chest.The child slept on,her eyes closed,her breathing soft and light.Arwen smiled,pure joy and love written on her face.The baby had taken after her,something that pleased her.And yet....she looked up to see Harvey,her mate,husband and father of her child subtly try to leave the room.

She pursed her lips at this.Apart from Galadriel,eowyn and many of her kind who had come to see the newest elf baby to grace them since Sauron and his orcs took over and they fled to their current haven of paradise lost village,Harvey had not even touched his daughter,let alone held her.The only thing he had said when he saw his little daughter was that she looked nothing like him.

Arwen frowned at this.Harvey still had no love for himself,calling himself weak and he still wondered why she still stayed with him.She had caught him several times in the first days of their relationship talking to some elven lord,trying to get them to force her through their elf council to marry or be with another person.

She calmly squashed these suggestions icily and went home to her lover and husband and give him a 2 hour lecture on trying to get rid of her and then give him a 5 hour fuck to show she still loved him and only him.She smiled and let out a small breath.Good times.

'Harvey,hold your child.You haven't looked at her twice since she was born.'Arwen said,placing the baby gently in her protesting father's arms.The baby woke up and opened her blue elf eyes which searched the face of the person holding her.Recognizing her father instinctively,she cooed in pleasure as her father held her close.Arwen smiled and finally rested on the bed.Their vision of happiness was already beginning.

########10 days later######

Harvey was completely naked as he stood in front of the equally naked and beautiful lady galadriel,who was currently on her knees worshipping hi cock and balls,sucking on his proud manhood like a tavern whore,her pouty lips working up and down his length,giving him pleasure.

Galadriel placed deep kisses all over his cock before nursing each of his balls in her mouth,her lips latching onto his nuts to suckle on them like a new born calf would it's mother's tit.

She sucked his hard length like a vacuum,his hand gripping on her blonde hair and grabbing her head to ram even more cock down her silky mouth to her throat.

Giving one last suck to his cock,galadriel lay on the ground and spread her pale legs apart to reveal her soaking wet pussy.She was in heat,her eggs ripe and ready to receive his strong seed within her.Harvey placed his cockhead at her cunts door and slipped into her easily,his cock stuffing her pussy full of cock as his pounding assault began.Galadriel felt her walls welcome this thick invader,massaging him,trying to swallow his balls as wellas his cock,bring them closer to her womb and eggs that awaited his load of thick fertile seed.Her eggs ached with anticipation,growing wet with anticipation as his cock rammed her elven cunt.Their bodies becoming slick with sweat,dripping to the sheets,the same sheets arwen had lain in as he impregnated her pussy.

'Oh yes.Ram my cunt.punish my pussy with your cock my love.Beat your elven queens pussy into submission.Plunder her sacred chamber.uhn..pound my elven quim till theres nothing left.'she cried.

Taking her head in his hand,harvey crashed his lips to hers in a sloppy kiss.She felt his tongue being shoved down her throat as he explored her mouth,licking her gums and pearl white teeth,his saliva practically flooding her mouth,forcing her to swallow before the deep kiss was broken.All this as his meat still fucked her bow legged.Her eggs were literally crying for his spunk now,flooding the elf queens with juice.

'Cum in me.CUM IN ME MY LOVE.MY WOMB NEEDS YOUR SEED.MY EGGS NEED YOUR THICK POTENT SPERM IN THEM.AHHH,PLEASE SEED MY ELVEN CUNT.SOW YOUR SEED IN MY PUSSY.PLANT YOUR FERTILE OFFSPRING IN MY BELLY.BLOW YOUR LOAD OVER MY EGGS.FATHER MY CHILDREN.MAKE ME PREGNANT WITH YOUR BLONDE BABIES,JUST LIKE ME!SHOVE YOUR DICK UP MY WOMB AND RELEASE YOUR NOURISHING SPERM,YOUR THICK FERTILE LOAD!'she cried out like a whore.

Harvey slammed his cock to the hilt in the lady of the light and roared in triumph as he came deep in her fertile valley.His cock shot globs of thick,fertile,red hot spunk into galadriel's clutching pussy,her shapely legs wrapped around his back to ensure no escape as their sexes were connected.His cock spewed thick,sperm rich spunk that clung to her pussy walls,travelling up her fallopian tubes,rushing to fertilize her eggs into submission,make her womb swell with his child.

In her mind,she saw the fertile sperm overwhelming her eggs,more and more seed flooding her eggs,breaking down their defences as finally as if with a groan her ripe eggs gave up and the globs of thick sperm covered it and not one but millions of sperm rushed past her eggs wall and entered her nucleus,thoroughly impregnating her on the spot.

With a grunt,harvey pulled his cock from her fertilized pussy and pointed his blasting cock to her face and mouth.Galadriel opened her mouth as he flooded her blonde features with spunk,her face and long blonde hair covered in thick fertile sperm.He the proceeded to cum in her mouth,quickly flooding it with thick,hot,white protein rich cream.Galadriels whole mouth is filled with seed,from her gums and pearly teeth to her tongue as she swallows her meal.

Galadriel spreads her sore pussy lips,allowing more hot,steaming,thick spunk to escape her,a satisfied moan escaping her cum stained lips. Dipping his balls in the rich white gunk,harvey brings his seasoned balls to galadriel lips which attach themselves like leeches to the two sperm filled orbs hungrily as she suckles them in submission,leaving them clean and shining before putting out his cock for her dutiful lips to suck and worship like an elven whore.

Two down and one to go.

To be continued in chapter 3:Eowyn.


	3. Eowyn

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters depicted in this story.

Chapter 3-Eowyn.

Galadriel had been delivered safely of two strong and beautiful half-elven twins,both girls to the joy of many who saw great things in there future.Galadriel fairly glowed with love for her children and would often kiss her husband deeply for this precious gift.Arwen was happy for her fellow wife and grandmother as their children brought them closer together.

Harvey,on the other hand,was trying all means necessary to get Arwen and Galadriel to find other lovers to take as husbands.He could not understand why two of middle earths most beautiful elves would take him as a husband,let alone carry his children.

The two elves had grown in power,beauty,magic and physical strength.There beauty was second to none even within their own race,their bodies and beauty seemingly entering the realm of the divine.

Arwen's magic was so powerful that it now allowed her to fly.With a thought she could freeze time and a word from her could turn day to night and vice versa.Those who tried to fight her would find themselves dead just by looking in her eye.

Galadriel's enchantments had grown as well.Her aura of light so great it could heal any injury or sickness just by being in her presence.She could bring whole forests to life just by walking in them,create weapons of great power by just thinking of them and giving life to new creature of myth and legend with a wave of her hand.Just by looking at a person she could see their past,present and future.

Even with all this power,they still clung to him,loving him with a love that could never taken by another.They would go wherever he went and always seemed to be around him.Every night,they slept in his bed naked with nothing but the silken sheets to cover them.They would make love to him for hours till they all fell asleep,both elves wrapping their arms round his figure.

Any men or male elves he sent to try and capture their interest were met with harsh glares,hateful looks and scathing advice to hit the road or get a painful lesson in nursing bruised dicks.In short they weren't interested and loved him even more,refusing to let him go.They both knew it was him sending the suitors though they didn't reprimand him.They took their stress out on the suitors instead.

#########LOTR#########

Eowyn was naked.She stood before harvey in his bedroom,coming to finally be one with the man who rescued her from a life of sexual slavery to orcs.The man who had stolen her heart.She and only ten thousand people of rohan had survived sauron's rise.She was their queen now and she would need a husband and now...and an heir to the throne.

Harvey look at the beautiful shield-maiden before him.She had a large bust with tips just right for sucking.Her long,golden hair reached her back and her pouty red lips looked so kissable.Her figure was shapely and her pussy shaved and dripping.

She knelt and took his hard member into her mouth,her lips forming a seal round his cock.Her sucking was already having an effect as her gums,tongue and teeth were bathed in clear pre-cum.Her fingers massaged his balls,making his cock spurt more essence.Her blue eyes never strayed from his own as she sucked his cock hard like a whore,her red lips glistening with his clear release.

'You whore.And you call yourself a queen.OHHH SHIT!Your painted lips can't get enough of my cock,can they?Your mouth just wants more of dick.Or do you want my cum you majesty?Should I mark your face with my thick seed?Cover your features with my life giving sperm?Who knows,I may mark you yet bitch.'he shouted in pleasure.

With a pop sound,eowyn released his cock from her mouth and lay on all fours,showing her shapely ass as she spread her pussy lips with two fingers.

'Take me my lord.Take my pussy with your hard cock.Ride your maiden wife like a horse from behind.Ride your queen and quicken my womb with your seed.Make me bear your child.Make me your breeding mare.Force me to mother your strong children.Make my breasts full of milk to feed your superior offspring.'eowyn cried in lust.

With a quick shove he was inside her,his cock plunging in her depths as he rode her like a prize mare in heat.His bloated balls struck her behind as he pounded her.She held them as they swung and swore she felt his thick seed in them.

AHHHHH YES.TAKE ME.POUND MY PUSSY.POUND MY CUNT TILL ITS NO MORE.PUNISH MY PUSSY HARD.RIDE ME LIKE ME LIKE I'M A BITCH IN   
HEAT.I'M A WHORE FOR YOUR COCK MY LOVE.A SLUT FOR YOUR SUPERIOR COCK.BATTER MY WOMB WITH YOUR COCK.UHHHHHHSHIIITT!CUMMMMMMMINNNNGGG!She cried loudly.

Havey felt his cock bathed in hot juice as it flew from her pussy.Her cunt was too much and so he knew the end was near.Eowyn felt his balls tighten and moaned in anticipation.

'CUM MY HUSBAND,BATHE MY WOMB WITH YOUR THICK POTENT SPERM.GIVE MY PUSSY YOUR THICK FERTILE LOAD.FEED MY WOMB YOUR CHILD.GIVE ME YOUR SUPERIOR BABIES.OHHHHHH SHITTTT!I CAN FEEL MY EGGS WANTING YOUR JIZZ!,YOUR THICK SPERM!YOUR HOT BABY BATTER!YOUR VIRILE CUM!PISS YOUR SEED IN ME.MARK YOUR TERRITORY.FATHER MY CHILDREN.GIVE.ME.YOUR.CUMMMMMM!

Harvey blew his cum staight up her womb,impregnating her in seconds.His cock spewed thick virile sperm by the second.His load was too much for her defenceless eggs as sperm rushed into them quickly.His rich,creamy seed pasted her womb,living nothing uncovered from her womb to her fallopian tubes.He kissed her deeply as he cock continued Cumming.She felt the life stirring in herwomb and was content that her heir was conceived. 

Removing his cock from her clutching pussy,he grabbed a bowl and began to cum in it,filling it to the brim with his hot,sticky,virile,protein rich spunk.Finishing he covered the bowl and ordered eowyn to get dressed.She put on her dress and walked with him to her new golden hall of rohan built in the village.

Unlike elves,the people of rohan needed proof of their queens marriage or love and devotion to her husband/lover.Whether or not she was with child wouldn't matter if she did not do this.Entering the hall,eowyn went into her rooms for a bath to prepare herself while harvey entered the main hall and sat on the throne.

Eowyn entered the hall accompanied by twenty-five beautiful maidens who would act as witnesses.Her golden hair was brushed and braided into a crown on her head,her lips had been painted red and she had worn a jewelled dress.The silver crown circlet lay on her head,a sign of her royalty.

She knelt before the throne as harvey uncovered the steaming bowl of fertile sperm he had carried.The smell itself was so potent that many maidens mouths began to water,hoping for a taste.Handing her the heavy semen filled bowl,he told her to eat it.He removed his cock from his trouser,he slowly began to Jack off.She placed a kiss on his cock head and placed the bowl on the ground.Her painted lips moved to the rim of the bowl as she sucked in and lapped at its protein filled contents like a dog,moaning in pleasure with each taste on her tongue and with each swallow.When the bowl was nearly empty,eowyn drank some the semen,held it in her mouth,turned to harvey,opened her mouth and gargled her her prize and swallowed,smacking her lips in satisfaction.Harvey pointed his cock at the bowl and came once more,his nuts creaming the bowl with cum,thick and hot,once more.This time eowyn shoved her face into the bowl,drinking his thick seed like a wanton pig whore.Finishing,she licked her fingers and face clean of his seed.

'May your thick fertile sperm nourish me as I carry our child my king.May your seed grow strong within my womb.'she said. 

Finally opening her mouth once more,harvey began to piss in mouth.She drank his hot steaming piss without a word,showing her submission to her king and lover.As he finished,he placed his cock to her red lips as she sucked hard on it,cleaning it thoroughly before leaving the head in her mouth to suck gently and lovingly as the maidens bowed to their new king and newly married queen.


End file.
